


When he holds the Leash

by BlakRabbit



Series: The Young and the Reckless: The Tumultuous Life of Frederick Arthur and Ash Lynx [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Ash is taken back to Dino after running away.





	When he holds the Leash

The drive was long and tiresome for Ash as him and Marvin head to New Jersey. With sleep in his eyes Ash looks out the window leaning up against it watching the raindrops slide away with the wind and the highway lights gleaming on Ash’s face in that steady, humdrum rhythm as they pass. When they get to the compound Ash is met by Dino; his disdain for Ash’s behavior is apparent when they share looks at each other.

“Such a poor presentation. Look at you. I’ve taught you better than this.”

Ash with a knee-jerk sarcasm replies, “Gee, I’m fine, Dino, thanks for asking.”

Dino breathes deeply to hold his composure in front of his disobedient Lynx as he looks at him up and down; shirtless, wet, and ruining his Parisian-made red carpet. He gestures to one of his men to get within talking distance of him, “Marvin, take him to my bathroom and watch him. You there, make a hot bath for him; I’ll be there soon.”

They take Ash away to Dino’s bathroom and he give orders to Gregory, “Please give my clients a call; tell them we need to reschedule and to enjoy New York for a bit longer. It’s going to be a long night.”

Dino walks into his bathroom with Ash standing in the center of the room with his wet pants still on, and Marvin standing up against the wall. The guardsman offers a chair for Dino and he sits in front of Ash; the guardsman leaves once he’s done with his task.

“You tried to run away from me only to come straight back. I’m so glad you’re back home safe.” Dino says in a soft and uncomfortably calm tone.

Ash doesn’t say a word wondering what is going on in Dino’s mind; at this point being cold and wet is hindering him from thinking multiple steps ahead of his enemy.

Dino continues, “Those wet clothes must be bothersome.”

“Yeah, they are.”

“Then take them off, Sweetheart.”

Ash becomes petrified and begins to show the encroaching fear in his eyes. He knew what Dino wanted to see, and he wanted none of it. Unfortunately, the choice was not his anymore. He looks over at Marvin who is chuckling to himself waiting to get the free “peep show”.

“Does Marvin have to be here?” Ash asks while staring at him angrily. Marvin gives Ash an angry look back not wanting to leave before the action starts. Dino side-eyes Marvin seeing him ogle at his pet which is annoying him.

“On second thought, I do need to speak privately with my Kitten. Please step outside, Marvin.”

Marvin surprised looks at Dino through his sunglasses with a defeated slump as he walks out of the bathroom and closes the door behind him. When the door closes shut the only thing you could hear was the water dripping from the tub faucet; the constant drips were unnerving just as much as Dino’s stare in Ash’s mind.

“Disrobe.”

Ash with much hesitation begins to disrobe in front of Dino. Dino clasps his hands together in front of his face hiding his contentment. The collar around Ash’s neck may not exist physically, but they both know it is present to Dino’s delight and to Ash’s dismay.

Dino breaks the silence by asking, “Parading around topless for all the world to see? That’s a new side of you.”

Annoyed Ash answers, “I got in a fight and tore my shirt, alright?”

“Funny, it’s not like you to lose a fight.”

“Who said I lost?”

Once Ash was done disrobing Dino stands up face to face with Ash and coos, “C’est un bon garçon.” Ash rolls his eyes not wanting to hear Dino’s praises of obedience. Dino takes Ash by the chin inspecting his face particularly his radiant, jade eyes. Ash shakes Dino’s hand from under his chin as Dino takes one of his arms next checking for any evidence of drug use or marks that weren’t made by his own hand. He checks Ash’s other arm, the rest of Ash’s front, and he walks around to check Ash’s back. As he gently strokes Ash’s back during his inspection he felt Ash take a deep breath of relief then a short gasp followed. Dino paused admiring Ash’s reactions to his touch, and smiled.

“Get in the tub.”

Ash looks at the tub then looks back at Dino. Ash takes another deep breath to steady his nerves as he does what he’s told. Once in the tub he puts the warm water on his shoulders and for a second forgot that Dino was with him until Dino dips the bath sponge in the water and squeezes it over Ash’s back.

Ash comes to and is met with Dino’s eyes softened and sweet, unsettling and worrisome as Dino sits next to the tub with him. His breathing becomes shallow afraid to take even the slightest breath. His petite body tenses up preparing for the worst from Dino. Dino can see Ash shake in fear and continues to reassure his safety by slowly pouring the warm water over his back and whispering soft shushes. After a few minutes of calm and constant reassurance Ash’s demeanor gradually changes from fear to normalcy. His eyes start to show vulnerability to Dino, and in that moment, Dino lowers his voice to a menacing growl...

“I am so disappointed in you, Sweetheart.”

As Ash comprehends what was said his eyes widen due to him feeling the rough impact of Dino’s hand across his neck while being dragged down into the water. Only a quick gasp was given to Ash to hold while being submerged. Dino lets go of Ash after a few seconds, and Ash immediately emerges from the water gasping for air but is put back down by Dino’s hand yet again but this time pushing on his chest. Dino feeling Ash struggle under him for his life puts all of his weight on his arm while still giving Ash a fighting chance to breathe. At this point there is more water on the floor than in the bathtub as Ash continues to frantically grab the slippery edges and claw on Dino’s arm.

“Tu pensais que tu pourrais t’éloigner de moi?!”  
_"You think you can run away from me?!"_

“Pa- *gasp* Papa! *gasp* I’m sorry! Please stop!”

“Je te donne une maison, je te donne de la nourriture, je te donne tout! Pourquoi es-tu si désobéissant? Vous êtes mon animal de compagnie et vous allez me montrer du respect.”  
_"I give you a home, I give you food, I give you everything! Why are you so disobedient? You are my pet, and you will show me respect."_

Ash trying to win Dino’s favor begs, “Je suis vraiment désolé! *gasp* Pardonne-moi, s’il te plaît! Papa! STOP! PLEASE! Montrer pitié!”  
_"I'm very sorry! Please forgive me! Papa! STOP! PLEASE! Show mercy!"_

Ash’s screams echo about the hollow bathroom walls; Dino was becoming enthralled by hearing his Lynx’s howl and cry for mercy as he submits to him. The cries of the wildcat made Dino so aroused with excitement that he quickly released Ash from his hand, took him in his arms, and held him tightly as if protecting a treasured secret. Every whimper and gasp Ash made to breathe Dino can’t help but be consumed by his lust for power.

Dino brushes his fingers through Ash’s wet hair and says to him, “Come into my bedroom in 20 minutes.” Ash quickly nods as to not anger Dino any further. Dino lets Ash go and puts on a dry robe from the bathroom closet.

Marvin hears the bathroom door open and sees Dino tying his robe together for decency. Dino is disgusted when he sees Marvin attempting to hide his erection by crossing his legs in his seat; Ash was his, will always be, and Marvin wanting to be covetous of his former possession irks him. However, Marvin was still loyal, and does what he’s told.

“Marvin, make sure the boy comes directly to my bedroom.”

“Sure, Papa.”

“We will talk about his future training and outing habits later in the week. You are to watch him for the next few days until then. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Very well. Have a good evening.”

Dino walks away awaiting for his pet. Ash sits in the bathtub unable to think straight while cleaning his body with soap. The one thing he manages to think about was Dino gently touching him; he takes his hand, runs his fingers along his back, and feels remnants of scratches from when Arthur dragged his nails across his skin. Ash takes a deep breath of relief again remembering the one time it felt good to be touched.

\------

It’s been about a week since Arthur was with Ash. Arthur replayed what happened in his head from time to time; he sips his coffee while sitting in the diner and his thoughts are interrupted from hearing what’s on the TV...

“In recent news, NYPD will host a ceremony celebrating the 3rd anniversary of Captain Thomas Frederick Arthur who was mysteriously killed in action in the Lower East Side neighborhood of Manhattan. His case was considered closed due to lack of evidence, but we still remember him with an open heart and mind for his community involvement in Juvenile crime and rehabilitation. The ceremony will be held...”

Arthur grimaced as he heard the news and even more-so with hearing the other diner patrons around him talking about the Captain in the highest regards. He was a well-known officer of the Force, a supporter of the fine citizens of New York. The people of Lower Manhattan, especially Arthur, had missed him. Despite his spiraled relationship and differences with him Arthur still thought about him.

Taking a thoughtful sip of his coffee his sights unexpectedly focus on a blonde boy walking across the street that looked awfully like Ash. He immediately stops drinking, slams his money on the counter, and yells “Keep the change” to the waitress as he darts out of the diner to catch up with him. Arthur follows him to the New York Public Library; Ash looks at his surroundings to see if he’s being followed, but Arthur had hid behind one of the lion statues. Arthur sees Ash walk up the stairs and go into the library, and once Ash was out of sight he followed suit.


End file.
